SuperWolf Hunger Games!
by PercyWinchester
Summary: Percy Milligan never though he would hear his twin brother's name being call for the Reaping. So what happens when he volunteers and takes his bother's place and what happens when he starts falling for another tribute.. Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_Percy watched the image of his brother in the forest. He was hiding from the other tributes and trying to stop the bleeding from the wound on his side. He bit his lip as he watched his twin in pain. He never could handle when the youngest Milligan was in pain._

_He cried out as Adam was hit from behind and another tribute came out from the trees. Adam tried to crawl away but the tribute stomped on his back and pushed him down. Adam cried out in pain before the tribute smirked. "Any last words?" He asked darkly._

"_I'm sorry Percy." Adam whispered just before the tribute stabbed him in the back, killing his younger brother. Percy screamed as he watched the life fade out of Adam's eyes._

Percy shot up from his bed that he shared with his brother, Adam, he was sweating and breathing heavy from the nightmare he just came out of. It was the day of the Reaping and they both just tuned sixteen. Their names haven't been drawn yet but if Percy's nightmare was anything to go by then one of them would be called.

It wasn't going to be Adam, his brother wasn't going to die. "Perc?" He heard the sweet sound of Adam's voice and let out a sigh in relief. He couldn't stop shacking and he realized he was crying, sobbing actually.

He felt his twin's arms wrap around him from behind and he fell back against him. "I'm okay, just a nightmare." He muttered, his voice cracking. Adam's arms tightened around him and he felt his brother's breath against the back of his neck.

"About the Reaping?" He asked, his voice quiet. Percy nodded and laced his fingers through Adam's. He didn't want to talk about his dream and Adam realized that, not asking anymore questions and just holding his older brother.

They heard a knock on their door and their half-brother's voice came through it. "Hey, it's time to get up and ready." Sam said through the door and Percy sighed, moving out of Adam's grip.

Sam and their other half-brother, Dean, lived with them after their mother was killed a year ago. John, all four of theirs dad, was also dead, about two years ago. Dean and Sam were too old for the Reaping, Dean being 26 and Sam being 22.

"Alright. Alright." Percy called to Sam as he turned towards Adam. He tried to smile at him but from the look on Adam's face it wasn't working so he stopped.

"We're going to be okay." He tried instead and felt happy when Adam smiled at him. His brother got off the bed and wrapped his arms around the older twin's waist as Percy wrapped them around Adam's shoulders.

"I know we are." Adam whispered against Percy's chest as gripped onto the back of his shirt.

Percy pulled away and shooed him to the bathroom. "Go get ready." He spoke as Adam laughed and nodded. Once the door was shut, Percy let his smile drop and walked over to the window.

He looked down at District 12 and sighed. His District wasn't the best but at least they had a house and Percy and Dean went to hunt in the woods around it, to feed the four of them. Sam and Adam were too soft and they didn't like killing the animals.

He heard his bedroom door open, again. He knew it was Dean by the sound of his footsteps. He walked on the back of his heel more than Sam or Adam. Dean won the Hunger Games when he was 17, Percy was seven and didn't know what was going on all he knew was Dean was getting taken away.

Dean had volunteered for Sam, who was 13 at the time. He hasn't been the same since but he was slowly getting back to his self.

"You know, I had a nightmare right before Sam's name was picked out." His brother's hard voice floated into his ears. The second youngest didn't say anything as Dean wrapped his arms around his neck from behind.

Their whole family had always been close and everyone looked at them weird but the four of them didn't let that bother them.

"It was about Adam dying, wasn't it? And you having to watch him and not being able to protect him." Dean spoke softly as Percy tensed up and grabbed onto his older brother's arms.

He bit his lip and blinked back the tears that wanted to fall as he nodded. "The last thing he said was 'I'm sorry Percy' before the guy killed him." He whispered brokenly as he tightened his grip.

"He'll be fine, you'll make sure of that." The oldest Winchester told him, knowing if Adam's name was called that Percy would take his place.

"Damn right I will." Percy said right before he felt lips on the back of his head. He and Dean were always the stronger ones and tried to protect Sam and Adam.

"Good. Now go get ready." Dean ordered as he turned Percy towards the bathroom as Adam walked out, with only a towel on. "I'll go get the clothes for you guys."

Percy sighed as he walked into the bathroom, stripping off his shirt as he went. When he got into the bathroom he pulled down his boxers and quickly washed up with the water that was left. It was still warm since Adam didn't take that long.

He cleaned his-self up and put his head in the water, washing his hair. He kept his hair short while Adam kept his long that was the only way you could tell the two of them apart. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his bedroom.

He grabbed the white button down and black dress pants that Dean laid out for him. Adam was already dressed and sitting on the bed, waiting for Percy no doubt.

He quickly got dressed and tucked in his shirt, even if it made him uncomfortable. He wiggled around for a few seconds before glancing at Adam. "You ready?" He asked and at his brother's nod he grinned and tried to shack off the feeling that something bad was going to happen as he followed him down the steps and into the living room

"Oh wow, would you look at that Sammy, they actually look decent, now if only we can get Adam to cut his hair." Dean teased as he saw his two youngest brothers, who both gave him scowls and crossed their arms over their chests at the same time.

"Okay, what have I told you about that? It's creepy." Dean huffed as he looked at them. Sam laughed and knocked his shoulder against Dean's. "Knock it off." He scolded their brother before leading the twins to the kitchen table, where the game that Percy and Dean caught last night was cooked.

The twins took their time eating since they didn't want to go to the town square. Percy sighed as he finished, knowing that they had to go. He got up and put his shoes on, looking at Adam, who was doing the same thing. He waited for Sam and Dean before the four of them walked out of the house and towards the town square.

He grabbed Adam's hand and squeezed it. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." He whispered as Adam looked at him and gripped his hand tightly.

When they got to the square the twins separated from their older brothers to go stand up front with the other teens their age.

Percy watched as Major Shurley talk about life before the Panem, like they did every year and how the games got started. He hated hearing this every year, they were just going to pick a girl and boy to get killed and no one would remember their names, except the people in District 12 so why did any of this matter.

Derek Hale, one of the victors from District 12, stood on the stage he was about 30 and was drinking from a flask. He was going to be mentoring the two who were picked.

Percy snapped his attention back to the Major as she started to talk. "Hello District 12, and welcome to the 74th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in _your _favor!" She said smiling.

Everyone watched as she walk toward one of the big bowls that had the names in it. "Ladies first." She said pulling a name out and walking back to the microphone.

"Allison Agrent." Percy heard someone let out a choke sob and closed his eyes, knowing it was the girl's mother. The girl was about fourteen years old and too young to be in the games.

He opened his eyes to see the girl walk on stage, shacking and scared. He held his breath as the Major went over to the other bowl and pull out a name. "For the boys."

She went back to the microphone and read the paper. "Adam Milligan." Percy felt his brother get taken away from him and felt his world come crashing down. _No, not Adam, anyone but Adam!_

He snapped out of it and started fighting against two peacekeepers. "Adam! No! Wait! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!" He called out as he reached for his twin, fear and panic clouding his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone stopped and all the noise stopped. They all were looking at Percy in shock as Adam started shaking his head. Percy didn't look at him as he smoothed over his face, not letting his emotions show.

He ripped out of the Peacekeepers grip and started walking towards the stage. "Well, what a turn of events! What's your name, son?" The Major asked him as he stood next to her and locked eyes with Adam.

"Percy Milligan." His voice was cold and hard as were his eyes, the light that had been in them that morning was gone, leaving them cold and empty.

"And Adam's your twin, yes?" She asked smiling at him and he never wanted to hit a female so much as he did in that moment.

"Yes." He said through his teeth and he kept his face blank.

"Well there you have it everyone, the tributes for this 74th Hunger Games!" The Major said and it felt like a death sentence to Percy.

He was dragged off and put in a room to wait to say his last goodbyes before he was shipped off to the games. Time was moving too fast for him and he wanted it to slow down. Sam walked into the room and hugged Percy.

"I love you little brother, just come back safe." Sam whispered as Percy felt tears on his neck.

"I love you too, take care of Adam okay?" He replied as Sam nodded and they hugged until Sam's time was up.

"Be strong for Adam." Sam called back to him just before the door shut.

Adam was the next person that came into the room and immediately ran towards Percy with tears coming down his face. _Be strong for Adam. _Percy thought as he held his twin brother.

"You idiot! You complete dumbass!" Adam cried out as he punched his brother's chest. "Why did you have to do that?" His voice was broken and cracked.

"I promised you that you would be okay. I never said anything about me." Percy replied, trying to keep his voice normal. He didn't want to cry, to show Adam how scared he really was. "I'll come back, I promise."

"You better, I can't lose you too." The younger of the two said as he stopped punching Percy's chest and hugged him tightly. Percy could feel Adam shaking and held him closer to him, running his fingers threw his hairs as he sobbed into the older one's chest.

The Peacekeepers came and pulled Adam away with Adam putting up a fight. _Be strong for Adam._ Percy repeated as he felt tears pull into his eyes and threatening to fall. "I love you, Adam!" He shouted right before the door shut.

He was left in silence as he waited for Dean to come through the door. Right when the door opened Percy couldn't stop his-self as he wrapped his arms around Dean and held onto him.

He buried his face into the oldest Winchester's chest and gripped the back of his leather jacket.

"Percy, just get your weapons and run as fast as you can. Let them kill each other off." Dean spoke with no emotion in his voice but he held onto the oldest Milligan tightly. "Don't show off your skills and keep to yourself. Make two alliances, one being the other from your District and pick someone you know that will help you."

Percy took all of what Dean was saying in and nodded as he pulled back. "Alright. Two alliances got it." He went to step back and away from him but Dean had other ideas.

Dean pulled Percy close to him and pressed his lips against his forehead, keeping them there longer than he should have. "I love you, Percy. Just remember nothing gets in the way of a Winchester and his family, not even the Capital." He pulled back and smirked at Percy.

Percy smirked right back. "I love you too, Dean. And anyone that does get in his way well pay the price." He finished saying right before the Peacekeepers came and took them both away.

"Protect Adam and Sammy!" Percy called back to his brother.

"Protect yourself and remember what I said!" He heard his brother's voice come back to him.

He was put on the train and he tried not to be in awe at all the nice things and how nice the place looked. This was way better then anything in District 12 and all Percy wanted was to get off and go home.

He walked into the dining room to see the person that was supposed to talk but didn't, Charlie Bradbury, Derek Hale, and the other tribute Allison Argent. He sat down at the table with them and watched as the train began moving.

He couldn't feel that it was moving but by the speed they were going to was think they would be at the Capital by tomorrow. He sighed and picked at his food, as a servant got him something to drink.

"Who are they?" He asked curiously as he watched them move around the train.

"Oh those are, Avox, they were punished by the Capital had had their tongues cut out." Charlie said as she smiled at Percy, happy that he was talking to her since the other two wouldn't.

Percy nodded and drank the drink that the male Avox put out for him, it was black almost but tasted really good and left a burn in his throat that was pleasant and welcomed.

He tuned Charlie out as she started to talk about everything in the Capital and how they would need to change into the clothes that were in their rooms. He ate as much as he could before going into his room and picking up the change of clothes. The Avox who put them their paid close attention to what the oldest Milligan was wearing.

He tried to turn on the shower but didn't know how to work it and had to call in help. He noticed that it was the same Avox that severed him dinner and Percy felt sad. He grabbed his arm gently and watched him flinch away from him. "What's your name?" He asked pointing towards the pen and paper that was on his desk.

The Avox went and wrote it down, _Isaac. Isaac Lahey. _Percy read it and grinned at Isaac. "I'm Percy. Percy Milligan. Nice to meet you Isaac, are you going to be helping me the whole way there?" He asked and Isaac nodded.

"Good. Thanks for all your help already." He watched Isaac smile softly and leave his room. Percy went to the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He got used to the soap and stuff coming out of the wall.

He didn't want to be here with all these nice things, he just wanted to be with his brothers. _Be strong for Adam._ He blinked back the tears and slammed his fist against the tile of the bathroom wall.

He got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist, drying off with another one before putting on the clothes Isaac left him. It was a pair of blue jeans, white shirt, with a red and white flannel with a pair of boots. He really liked the teen for figuring out what he normally wore at home.

There was a knock on his door and he looked up from his fixing his shirt to see Derek walk into the room. "Come on, we're going to talk about the other tributes." His voice had a slight growl to him.

Percy nodded and followed Derek out of his room and into a sitting area. He saw Isaac and went over to him. "Can I get more of that drink you gave me?" He asked softly and Isaac nodded. "Thanks."

He sat down across from Allison and looked at the screen that was playing the Reaping's. District 1 was up. The male tribute was Michael and their female was Ruby.

District 2- male Gordon Walker and female Kali.

District 3- Scott McCall and Stiles Stilisnki. Apparently Stiles volunteered for the female tribute, not wanting his best friend to enter the games by his-self.

District 4- male Boyd and female Erica

District 5- Ethan and Aiden twins that volunteered at the same time for both tributes.

District 6- male Azazel and female Anna Milton

District 7- male Matt Daehler and female Abaddon, who looked like someone you didn't want to mess with.

District 8- male Dick Roman and female Jennifer

District 9- male Alastair and female Naomi

District 10- male Kevin Tran and female Becky Rosen

District 11- male Raphael and female Kira Yukimura

And the two from District 12, it showed Percy volunteering for Adam and Allison getting called by the end of it the two people talking didn't know what to make of the oldest Milligan and why he would volunteer, even if it was for his brother.

It all felt too real and Percy felt sick, so he ran to his bathroom and threw up before he started crying and cursing everything and everyone. He was going to die and he would never get to see Adam, Dean, or Sam ever again.

He felt hands wrap around him and he was pulled into a chest. It was Derek, trying to stop him from hitting the floor with his fist. "You need to stop and think about your brother, Adam." At the name Adam, Percy started calming down. _Be strong for Adam_.

"There are you thinking about him." At the younger male's nod, Derek kept talking. "Think about what he would say if he saw you like this." And Percy did think about what his brother would say, _Percy! What the hell are you doing? Are you crazy? Stop hurting yourself._ He could hear as clear as a bell in his mind.

He relaxed all the way against Derek and curled his hands. "I'm okay now." He spoke, keeping his voice soft.

"Good, now get to bed. We arrive at the Capital tomorrow." His mentor told him as he let go of Percy and walked towards his bedroom door.

Percy heard the door open and shut before he picked his-self off the floor and made his way to his bed. He stripped off everything but his boxers and crawled under the covers. He wrapped his fingers around the necklace that Adam had given him one year. It was a pendant with a wolf, and Percy never took it off. He fell asleep clutching the necklace, curled up in a ball.


	3. Chapter 3

Percy shot out of bed, as he panted heavily and was sweating. He woke up to someone shaking his shoulder and looked over at the person to see Isaac. The Avox was holding paper and a pen and flipped it over once Percy was looking at him. _Derek wants you up and dressed so he can talk to you before we get to the Capital. _Percy read and nodded, still trying to catch his breath.

"T-thanks man." He managed to get out before grabbing the clothes on the end of the bed as Isaac nodded and walked out. Percy sat on his bed for a few minutes longer, trying to get the nightmare out of his head.

He just watched his-self being killed by one of the other tributes, Scott. He ran his hands through his sweaty hair and sighed, getting up and grabbing the clothes from the floor. He took a short shower and put the clothes back on since they weren't really dirty.

He walked towards the kitchen where he knew Derek would be at. He sat across from his mentor and looked at him as Isaac set soda in front of him, Percy smiled thankfully at the Avox and took a drink, enjoying the tickle in his throat.

Derek stared at Percy and put his elbows on the table covering his mouth with his clasped hands. "What are your skills?" He finally asked the Winchester.

Percy raised his eyebrows and picked at the chocolate waffles, which he found out that he really liked. The taste exploded on his tongue and it was like heaven in his mouth. "I hunt with a bow and arrows, I'm good with knifes, and skilled with hand-to-hand." He admitted.

When Dean and Percy would go to the woods to hunt, his older brother would teach him how to use a knife and how to fight in close combat. He was rather skilled at what he does.

"Well when you get to training keep those skills hidden. Don't let the other tributes see your skills since you need them for the area." Derek told him, drinking from his flask. Percy knew that it was alcohol and sighed.

Dean would almost always have a flask on him now, after everything he had seen and had to do, Percy could understand why they both would drink, seeing as he was going to be the same way. He was winning these games so he could get back to Adam, Dean, and Sam.

He shifted in his seat as he thought about it. "So I hide my skills so I don't get killed faster." He stated before Isaac set down some food in front of him. Before the Avox left he touched his hand and smiled at him. Isaac blushed and went back to work. Percy knew that Isaac would be his Avox while he was here and he didn't mind at all.

Derek noticed the exchange but he didn't say anything to them about it. "Yeah that's basically it. Just kept your head down and stay out of everyone's way." Percy wasn't one to back down from anything but this time he was going to have too and he hated it. He sighed and nodded at Derek as he started to eat his food.

Allison came in with her Avox which was a girl and she was very pretty with her long brown hair and green eyes. Percy looked away from her and played with his food before sticking some in his mouth. He wasn't exactly attracted to girls but he could see their beauty if they had any. His brothers didn't mind since Dean had a boyfriend and everything.

Allison sat down next to him and smiled shyly at him. "What about our alliances?" Percy asked, getting back on track with what they were walking about.

"I'm sure that your brother already told you what to do." Derek responded looking at him with a knowing look. The youngest Winchester huffed and nodded while crossing his arms.

The train got dark and Percy knew that they were almost at the Capital, so he got up with a sigh and sent to the window to see what everyone was doing. Allison followed him, standing next to him as the train lit up again. They seen people standing there screaming and shouting as they looked at them.

Percy let out a noise of disbelief and shook his head but waved with a smile anyways, knowing he was going to have to get sponsors. Allison was doing the same thing next to him and she was a natural at wooing the crowd. He felt proud of the fourteen year old and wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, smiling down at her, making the crowd go wild.

The soon got too far away from them and Percy let his arm and let his smile drop. "I can't believe them." He mumbled, shaking his head. He felt wrong and used as entertainment, it was wrong and inhumane. He wanted the Capital to crash and burn. He kept those thoughts to his self, knowing he could get into serious trouble if they were to be spoken out loud.

They were ushered out of the train as it stopped. Charlie said they were going to meet their prep team before meeting their stylist. He sigh, for what felt like the hundredth time, and followed the Peace Keepers to a room were his prep team was already waiting.

They gasp in shock as they seen him. They were all dressed in normal Capital fashion, bright colors, lots of make up, and tattoos. They all were men and it freaked out once they started undressing him and pushing him into the bath tub which was already filled with water. His body as poked and waxed, something he never wanted to happen again, like _ever._ Once they were done, he was waiting with only a robe on for Lydia, his stylist, to come inside.

Lydia walked into the room and Percy had to admit that she was stunning. Beautiful long red hair and she looked so normal compared to everyone else in the Capital, it was actually refreshing to see. "Drop the robe and let me look at you." She ordered and he dropped the robe, standing in front of her awkwardly.

She walked around him, nodding every once in awhile. "Put it back on. You are very handsome and your body is amazing too." She told him, waving at him to follow her to the couch. He couldn't help but feel wrong sitting there and looking at all the food.

"Let's talk about what you are going to wear." She spoke while drinking out of a cup. "The coal mining district. I don't want to be like all the others and focus on the miners. I want to focus on the coal itself."

Percy titled his head, confused. "So like fire or something?" He questioned, looking at her and shifting in his seat. He had scares on his back from fire and he was terrified of the stuff.

Lydia's eyes lit up and so did her smile. "Exactly like fire. Tell me, Percy, are you scared of fire?"


End file.
